rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Boss335GT/Weiss's Discrimination against the Faunus + followup + new poll.
Hi again it's that time of the week for a new blog post. This time i'm going to jump right in to my new questions first as they interest me greatly. I'm not going to post too much stuff about the latest episode as there are quite a few other posts about it but I will put in just a tiny amount. I was greatly interested throughout the whole argument between Blake and Weiss about the White Fang and how they have been at war with the Schnee family for many years, family friends disappearing, board members murdered etc. I thought that her discrimination against all Faunus, and to think of all of them to be thieves, murderers, scoundrels, etc... to be grossly incorrect as we know so far of 2 law abiding Faunus, Velvet, Blake and Sun. (Blake is considered law abiding as she gave up her White Fang days when she left Adam, not sure about Sun though). Weiss has fallen into that pit of generalising that the Faunus a lower class race to humans and must be dealt with. There are many examples that I won't list for fear of reprisal, but it is a poor way way to think about a race with superior senses to humans. Also I'm curious on what her thoughts do to the RWBY team dynamics in the next episode, having someone admit such a big secret is sure to mess with things.So leave a comment on what you think, I look forward to reading your responses (why does stuff in your head sound so much better compared to your written work?) After in light what happened on the last episode, I mentioned on an earlier blog post, did you think that Blake will admit to being a Faunus? The majority of the comments were in favour and it was good to finally confirm that she is a Faunus, and I can stop being such a fence sitter. I'm also curious what information she will divulge to Sun Wukong, as it would be interesting to find out more information about the mysterious Blake Belladonna. Going away from the new stuff, back to episode 9 and 10, I'm not sure if this accounts as an inconsistency or not but did anyone notice that she changes from her Beacon uniform to her signature outfit suddenly? all we know is that x amount of time had past between the end of episode 9 to the start of 10, where x could be 10 seconds to 10 minutes. (who feels like solving an algebra equation?) I'm sure this has probably been covered in the inconsistencies page but it made me curious to write a blog post about it. (see below photos) Weiss_Before.jpg|Weiss just before engaging the Boarbatusk, wearing Beacon Uniform Weiss_engaged.jpg|Weiss engaging the Boarbatusk, Notice the outfit change? And now to the poll Were you surprised that Blake admitted to being a Faunus? Yes No Finally I would like to shout out to Nederlanderz for helping me figure out the difference between a chapter, volume and season. (I feel like such an idiot for posting the wrong thing twice in my last blog post) and to the whole community for helping me out to understand things more. It's always appreciated! Oh and one more thing, does anyone care for wiki achievements? (my inner Ray does) as I got the Lucky 76,000 edit badge last week. Category:Blog posts